Ichigo's Heritage
by Nephelem Rebel
Summary: Ichigo begins to regain his Soul Reaper powers. He finds out that he has a new power. Rating M just to be safe. IchiRuki


**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I've done anything on this site besides reading the great fanfic stories. I've been busy with working overnight. So I'll try and write when I'm off.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Heritage<strong>

**Chapter 1**

It's been three days since Rukia has been captured by Soul Society and Ichigo has a feeling that something is not right at his school. Even though Rukia is a Soul Reaper, he feels like she belongs in the World of the Living. Also the feeling of losing his Soul Reaper powers. He was told by Kisuke Urahara to receive training to rescue Rukia from execution. The final bell of the school year rang for their vacation. Ichigo the school and headed towards Kisuke Urahara's shop. On his way there, Ichigo ran into Orihime Inoue.

"Hey Orihime. What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Hi Ichigo. Where's Rukia?" Orihime asked shocking Ichigo.

Ichigo told Orihime what happened to Rukia during a flash back that he tries to save Rukia by fighting her captors.

"The Ichigo I know will save her from certain death and bring her back where she belongs," Orihime stated.

After his conversation with Orihime, Ichigo went on his way towards Kisuke's place. It was getting dark when Ichigo arrived at Kisuke's place. The owner greeted Ichigo as he walked inside the shop.

"Evening Ichigo, you ready to get started," Kisuke stated.

"I'm ready," Ichigo replied.

Kisuke opened up a secret door that is underneath the shop. It's a huge training ground that people will lose track of time while being down there.

"It's pretty big I have to say Kisuke," Ichigo complimented.

"Well thank you Ichigo. Yoruichi and I spend a lot of time making this during our exile from Soul Society," Kisuke said as he stabbed Ichigo using the bottom of his cane to get Ichigo in his soul form.

"What did you do Urahara?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I put you in your soul form like Rukia did when you was a Soul Reaper. I created the Skull Glove that she uses and I have that same skull on my cane," Kisuke answered showing Ichigo the bottom of his cane.

"Alright and this will help me get my power back," Ichigo stated.

"Yes. First we'll get your Spirit Energy up before you'll move onto the next lesson and we'll see what we will do after the second lesson," Kisuke stated.

"Well then, let's get started shall we," Ichigo said.

"First lesson" you'll be fighting Ururu. This will help you regain your Spirit Energy," Kisuke informed Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded as a young girl around 10 years of age appeared in karate sparring gear and threw an extra karate sparring gear towards Ichigo.

"This is Ururu Tsumugiya and she will be your first lesson," Kisuke said.

"Hello Mr. Ichigo," Ururu greeted.

"Hey," Ichigo replied back.

"Ready to start Ichigo," Kisuke said.

"I'm ready Kisuke," Ichigo nodded as he put the gear on and got in a fighting stance.

"Begin," Kisuke said as Ururu dashed rapidly towards Ichigo and punched him so hard she created a whirlwind of dust and sent Ichigo few feet towards a giant boulder.

Ichigo got backed up as Ururu charging at him again. He ran away from her as she's trying to hit him again.

"_I'm running faster than her. So I should be able to dodge her attacks,"_ Ichigo thought as he stopped running.

He turned around just in time to see Ururu jumped in the air to deliver the final blow to Ichigo. To their surprise, Ichigo managed to dodge Ururu's final blow. Then Ichigo started to throw jabs towards Ururu with her dodging his punches. By sheer of luck, Ichigo managed to give Ururu a small cut. She was surprised and kicked Ichigo so hard he flew back and hit the boulder.

"Let me get another crack at her," Ichigo demanded as he is getting of the boulder.

"Lesson completed," Urahara declared.

"I lost to her," Ichigo stated.

"I didn't say that you had to win a fight against her. Haven't you noticed how easy it is to breathe than it was earlier," Kisuke stated.

"Now that you mentioned it yes it is," Ichigo replied.

"That's because we fully restore your Spirit Energy," Kisuke said.

"When do we begin lesson two?" Ichigo asked as a binding spell suddenly sends him to the ground and a really large body came swinging down an axe destroying Ichigo's Spirit Chain.

Ichigo started to freakout as the ground under him disappeared and he went down a really huge hole by the courtesy of Ururu.

"You have a period of 72 hours before the Chain of Fate starts to crumble," Kisuke informed Ichigo as he finally hits the bottom of the hole.

"You could of told me sooner ya dumb ass," Ichigo angrily yelled.

Ichigo calmed down and tried to get in a meditating pose. He finally got into the pose and concentrating to enter his mind scape or "Inner World". He woke up in his Inner World noticing two figures on a flag pole and the blue sideways sky scrapers.

"**Hello Ichigo,"** a middle-aged man dressed in black said.

"Um. Hello. Where am I at?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"**This is your Inner World. This is the place where you train for new abilities from me and your Zanpakuto spirit,"** the old man answered.

"Are you suppose to be my Zanpakuto spirit?" Ichigo asked.

"**No. I'm the manifestation of your Quincy powers,"** the old man answered.

"What i-." Just as soon Ichigo spoke, his Inner World began to crumble with boxes coming down towards the bottomless water.

**"Hurry Ichigo and get your Soul Reaper powers before you die," **the old man warned the orange-hair teenager.

Ichigo went down in the water and saw millions of boxes as he was going down at a medium pace.

_"How do I know which box my Soul Reaper powers are located at," _Ichigo thought as he began to close his eyes.

He began thinking back to what Uryu told him about the color of the Soul Reaper's Spirit Ribbon. As Ichigo found the answer, Spirit Ribbons started to appear and a familiar looking ribbon showed up in his point of view and he grabbed the ribbon to show him the location of his Soul Reaper powers. He went towards the open box and grabbed what's left of his Zanpakuto.

… To Be Continued


End file.
